


a broken mirror

by Fimbulvetrstar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/pseuds/Fimbulvetrstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember. Don't you?"</p>
<p>[post re6, ada/carla]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a broken mirror

**Author's Note:**

> when u write a drabble when u should be working on sketches for your art class lol

Ada finds her huddled in the shadows of the rubble, an old warehouse that had been destroyed by her machinations only a few days before. Honestly, the shock of finding her alive overshadowed every other emotion she felt about her survival, and was the only thing that stopped her from shooting her godforsaken doppelganger right then and there.

It didn’t take her long to notice Ada’s presence. She watched her approach one step after the other with one clear, sharp hazel eye – she was covering the other side of her face with her hand. Seemed that the virus had yet to completely regenerate her injuries. If the wounds were even ones that could even be healed at this point.

“Come to laugh at me?” Her voice rasped, as if she hadn’t used it once for days on end. “Can’t imagine why. Or maybe you’re here to finally end my miserable existence. Become the only Ada Wong once and for all. Is that it?”

The longer Ada stared evenly down at her, unspeaking, the more Carla’s mask of hatred started to show cracks. Small tremors shook her broken body.

“Kill me.” Every word dripped with venom. “Go ahead. _Kill me_. I’m not afraid to die. Look at me. I’m already dead. Just a corpse that no one will ever feel sorry for.”

Still, Ada Wong said nothing. Taking a deep breath, she crouched down beside her. Carla flinched away. The faintest spark of fear lit up her eyes, but only for a moment.

“You remember. Don’t you?”

Carla’s eye glared fire back at her.

She was terrified.

“Just kill me. Do it. Why are you wasting time like this?” She almost sounded like she was desperate, pleading to her. “I’m asking you to. I’m giving you every right. _Please_.”

Something like pity stirred in Ada’s chest. “You remember the life you lost.” Her voice was soft, steady. Carla was clinging onto every word. “Don’t you, Carla?”

No matter how much she tried to conceal it, her sharp intake of breath was not mistaken.

“You remember that life. And you’re afraid to die.” She refused to look away from her doppelganger’s face. “Because you don’t want to lose that life again.”

Forced to live as the reflection of someone else. Forced to be subservient and undyingly loyal to a man who never deserved it – never deserved anything. All the while screaming beneath the false memories that had been given to her, fighting to find her way back all in hopes of forcing him to suffer the punishment he should have received years before.

Now, she completely fell apart.

Ada wondered if Carla noticed the tears falling from her eyes, trailing down her scarred, unhealing skin.

Removing her hand from the left side of her mutilated face, Carla’s fingers reached out to her. And Ada let the broken form of her doppelganger fall into her arms, holding her close as she sobbed against her chest. Over and over, she said the words like a mantra.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ …


End file.
